Our VA Northern California Health Care System (VANCHCS) serves over 500,000 Veterans and is one of the largest catchments in the country, including a large rural component. Our Neuroscience Research Center on the VANCHCS Martinez campus has a 30-year history of groundbreaking Brain Injury Research in the area of basic brain research on stroke and traumatic brain injury (TBI). In the last several years, our research focus has grown to include translational and intervention research, such as studies on the efficacy of mindfulness, goal-training, and stress-inoculation training in individuals with a history of brain injury and post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). To further enhance our research with Veteran patients, we are requesting funds for a portable Multi-Modal Brain Imaging System that combines dry EEG and functional near-infrared spectroscopy (fNIRS). This system would allow us to collect synchronized electrophysiological and hemodynamic response data from aging and brain-injured patients with a comfortable, simple-to-use portable headset. The system also includes sensors to integrate physiological biomarkers such as heart rate, galvanic skin response (GSR), and respiration rate. Due to its design, recordings can be made while research patients are engaged in behavioral tasks, such as ambulation or operating a driving simulator. Importantly, this portable Imaging System would enable us to collect functional brain imaging and biomarker data from patients who are typically left out of brain research activities, such as Veterans in distant rural settings, bed-bound/home-bound patients (e.g., acute/post-acute stroke patients), and patients with MRI contraindications (e.g., claustrophobia, pacemakers, etc.). This additional functional brain imaging tool would strongly enhance our current neuroscience research program and increase our ability to apply for competitive grant funding. Currently, our Neuroscience Research group has several VA- and NIH-funded studies that would benefit from this brain imaging tool: 1) impact of stroke on driving performance; 2) randomized controlled trials of mindfulness training; 3) recovery of ambulation post-stroke; 4) executive functioning in TBI/PTSD; 5) longitudinal stroke recovery; and 6) computerized neuropsychological testing in presymptomatic Alzheimer?s Disease. Ultimately, our goal is to work towards improved clinical diagnostics and treatment interventions for our Veteran patients with brain injuries and related disorders.